


Too Loyal

by So_Lo000



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: 18+, F/M, Fanfic, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, OBM, Shall We Date? Diavolo, Shall We Date? Lucifer, Smut, Threesome, obey me! fanfic, shall we date? Obey Me! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Lo000/pseuds/So_Lo000
Summary: Honestly Lucifer is so loyal and devoted to Lord Diavolo that it's literally going to be the death of me XD
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Too Loyal

The air around you was so hot that everything felt like it was on fire. Your lips and skin burn from the sweet kisses from Lord Diavolo and Lucifer as they both race to claim parts of your body theirs, leaving red teeth marks and bruising purple love kisses on your smooth skin.

"Please," You beg Lord Diavolo and Lucifer. “I can’t take this anymore.”

You have had enough of them teasing you that you were already so wet, ready to take them. Lord Diavolo wasted no time to get behind you, ready to enter you but, Lucifer stopped him.  
“Lord Diavolo,” Lucifer suddenly turns to Lord Diavolo. “I will take her from behind.”

“………”

“………”

The three of you fell silent. You tilt your head back and glance at Lord Diavolo then turn back to Lucifer with a confused face. What?

“Is there a difference?” Lord Diavolo asked, just as confused as you are.

Lucifer nods. “Yes. The main pleasure spot is a woman’s vagina."

You and Lord Diavolo glance at each other again, dumbfounded. Seeing how confused you two were, Lucifer pressed his lips into a thin line, unsure of how to explain his feelings. He was beginning to feel guilty for ruining the mood.

“As I am devoted to you, Lord Diavolo, I only want you to have the best spot.” Lucifer bit his lips, seeing that you both still did not understand what Lucifer was blabbering about. “In other words, I do anal and you can take the vagina.” 

Finally understanding what Lucifer meant, you managed to stop yourself from laughing but Lord Diavolo burst into laughter.

“Dear Lucifer,” he laughs. “I am fine with any. What matters the most is we all enjoy ourselves.” Lord Diavolo lifts you, penetrating you from behind. “As thanks for your devotion, how about you take her vagina?” Lord Diavolo spreads your legs open wider for Lucifer, showing him your swollen wet sex. 

“I-I.” Lucifer stops himself. 

“Lucifer,” you spoke his name seductively while your fingers trace your curves, landing on your sex and opening your folds for him to see your wet sex again. “Please.”

Lucifer swallows, unsure but, he can barely control himself as he watches your juices drip from your entrance, waiting hungrily for his rod. “Forgive me, Lord Diavolo.” Lucifer walks up to you and rubs his rod against your folds, teasing you before hooking both your legs around his arms and penetrates your sex with his hard rod. 

Your eyes rolled back from the pleasure, wrapping your legs around his hips. “Yes, Lucifer!”

You also wrapped your arms around Lucifer and brought your lips together, teasing his tongue with yours. They both move, thrusting harshly, fucking you out of your mind. Your mind could not think of anything else but the pleasure between your legs and from behind, both of them hitting your G-spot nonstop. Behind you, you can hear Lord Diavolo snickering, jealous that your attention is only on Lucifer and not him. Lord Diavolo thrust harder, forcing you to break your kiss with Lucifer.

“Ah, Lord Diavolo.” You tilt you head back to face him, but Lucifer forcefully turns your face back to him again. His lips kissed you hungrily, licking your lips and biting your lower lips.

“Quite possessive are you, Lucifer?” Lord Diavolo chuckles in a hoarse voice. “Should I have taken you up on your offer?”

“My apologies,” Lucifer grins at Lord Diavolo. “It seems that I cannot control myself.”

Of course, you did not mind who was behind or in front. As long as it was Lord Diavolo and Lucifer who you are sandwiched between, you were fine with it. Like Lord Diavolo had said, as long as you are enjoying it, that is all that matters. But today, you seem to be liking Lucifer a little extra, so you lean over to him and whispers to him.

“Cum in me.” You lick his earlobe, tightening your grip around his hips, trapping him. “Cum in me, Lucifer.”

“Ah, that’s not fair,” Lord Diavolo whimpers from behind. “I want to cum in you too.”

You reach an arm up to cling onto Lord Diavolo. “Cum in me,” You tilt your head back to kiss him. “I want your seeds filling me up, Lord Diavolo. Fill me with your seeds! Lord Diavolo! Lucifer!”  
All three of you were reaching your limits, your walls tighten around them, squeezing them while their rods throbs and trembles. A feeling of pleasure explodes in your stomach as you finally reach your limit, screaming both Lucifer and Lord Diavolo’s names then they too, reached their limits, spilling their seeds deep inside of you.


End file.
